mythipediafandomcom-20200222-history
Mahir
Mahir are the most elusive beings in the world of myth. They are spectral figures with red glowing eyes, made up of a multitude of departed souls who still cling helplessly to the lives they once had. Incapable of release, they instead descend into a form of half-death, suspended partially between the physical and ethereal realms. Soulblighter and Cartucke were able to take control of them for their dark purposes. Mahir can quickly float over to a single target to attack with a paralyzing spell, and then suck the life out of it. They cannot be harmed until they come up from the shadows to attack. They are immune to electricity, fire, paralysis, stone, and gas damage. Flavor Text Myth: TFL " ... an obsidion knife screamed in a tongue he understood not, it's words violent, clear and distinct, tearing his breast and pulling him toward the dark thing which had risen from the shadows." -Unused Flavor Text " ... what we pulled back was less a corpse than it was a carcass -- the barest ribbons of flesh clung to his ribs and spine." -Unused Flavor Text Myth II "...an obsidion flame howled in a tongue he understood not, it's words violent, clear and distinct, tearing his breast and pulling him toward the dark thing which had risen from the shadows." "Though he couldn't have been dead more than an hour, his corpse resembled a centuries old mummy... and it crumbled like dry leaves at a touch." Common Names: Darker Shadow on a Waning Moon (From Myth TFL: Beta 3), Deeper Shadow on a Waning Moon, Vile Oaths and Scorned Supplication, Quiet Whispers from Open Graves, Serene Death Stalking, Dreams of Lost Daylight, Denied Hope of the Wretched, Painful Memories of Lost Faith, Silent Student of Untaught Knowledge, Forever Cast in Deepest Night, Promises Broken to Greedy Ends, Final Sleep Without Rest, Bitter Legacy of Darker Deeds, Curse on a Final Breath, Silent Nightmare in the Twilight, Hope Forever Lost to Fate, Keeper of the Dismal Paths, Thief of the Silent Fate, Quiet Student of Untaught Knowledge, The Goassamer Fate Awaiting all Fools, A Cheerless Gathering of Dreams, Pride at Dusk, Joyless Messanger of Still Places, Deemer of Suffering, Weilder of Dim Shapes, Silent Sacrifice in Vain, Ill Omens and Destiny, Seven Shadows Crossing, Broken Chains of Smoke and Night, Cloudless Night Without End, Waning Moon Over Lifeless Moor, Night Lost in Fog, Solitary Walker of Darkened Lands, Hushed Whispers from Opened Graves, Whispers in the Ears of Evil Men, Faded Memories of Forgotten Nightmares, Misery's Wet Nurse, Broken Oaths and Unspoken Regrets Trivia * Mahir originated in ''Myth: The Fallen Lords''. They were unimplemented units that exist in the game's data files as unused assets, later appeared in ''Myth II: Soulblighter'' completely reworked. * As indicated in the official strategy guide for Myth III: The Wolf Age, Mahir were to appear at one point during the game's development (The guide was written as the game was being made). For unknown reasons, they were replaced with Whisps. * Mahir are similar in appearance to the Phantasms from [http://pid.bungie.org/ Pathways into Darkness], also made by Bungie. Category:Myth II: Soulblighter Category:Myth II: Chimera Category:Dark Category:Undead